


Something New

by kei_reads



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dirty Talk, Does this count as rough sex?, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_reads/pseuds/kei_reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love making with Adrien was sweet and gentle, but now it was time to try something new, fast and hard with France's most handsome hero, Chat Noir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

There he was, your beloved Adrien. He was always an attentive lover, sweet in the way he moves with you. But right now, he was none of those things. He was Chat Noir, bold and flirtatious; ready to fuck you into incoherency. You knew about his double life, how couldn't you? Whenever something happened you dear boyfriend was no where to be found, but Chat Noir was there.

You also knew his face far too well to simply forget it when he put on a mask. Though his tussled, sexy, disheveled hair that he sported as Chat Noir was clever from his usually well-groomed self.

Like now, your eyes flicked up the sweaty strands that stuck to his face. His expression was twisted into bliss as you bobbed down on him, taking your time to run your tongue on the bottom ridge of his cock. "Oh my god--! Just like that, baby, you're doing so well."

You could see the small patches of skin his outfit exposed. His top zipper was undone and the way the way his dick looked, just barely peeking out over his tight pants was tantalizing. His clawed hand rubbed against your scalp, digging in slightly when you gave his cock head a sweet kitten lick. He gave you a warned growl and when you chose to ignore it, you found yourself pulled from the floor and tossed ass up onto the bed. "Merde, you certainly know who to rile me up, don't you?"

"A kitten doing doggystyle, who would have thought?" Your teasing got cut off in a moan when the strap of his tail cracked against your rear. "Hush now, ma princesse, I'm going to take care of you." You could feel the weight of his cock sliding against your folds, making you hum in pleasure. The texture of his leather suit wasn't uncomfortable as it rubbed on you. So different from his usual gentle skin.

"Are you thinking about me?" Chat asked while teasingly sinking just the tip of his cock into you. "Are you thinking about how I'm going to wreck this pussy of yours?" You felt the retort of how he was technically the pussy in this scenario rising up but it died on your tongue when he held tightly onto your hips and thrust in. You threw your head back moaned loudly, which made him hum in appreciation. "You're such a good girl for me, ma chérie. So wet." 

He emphasized with a snap of his hips, drawing out another high-pitched sound of delight. His thrusts were quick, but oh so deep. Each time he sank into you he changed his angle just slightly until he found that wonderful spot inside of you. "Adrien! Oh, Chat!" You all but sobbed into the sheets as he began to focus his thrusts to that one spot. You were coming unhinged for him, all inhibitions left behind in the sinful haze that filled your lungs until your thighs trembled.

But it wasn't enough for him. He dragged his right hand from your hip down across your navel; black nails dragging until you found that wonderful little nub. He flicked it gently at first, the material covering his hands doing wonders for absolute sensory overload. Then without warning he took the bundle of nerves between his claws and pinched. 

Your reaction was an immediate wail, tossing your head against his shoulder as he loomed over your back. He watched your face, bright green eyes alight with utter lusted joy. For the first time since you began he pressed a kiss to your shoulder, nipping the skin. "Look at you, you're a mess. I can hear it, your pretty pussy is making so many naughty sounds, dear."

His lewd words and tweaking of your clit was enough. You were sent over the edge, tumbling into the abyss with Chat Noir as your only lifeline. 

He provided you with no support, however. 

Adrien fucked you clean through your orgasm, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you to almost be sitting in his lap. Overstimulation hit you like a brick wall making you eyes water and whole body tremble. He loved the look on your face, you were spent but building to another orgasm as he used you like a fuck doll. "My love," he panted into your ear, "I'm going to cum inside you, and you're going to take it all."

You could only whine when his hand returned to playing with your pussy, massaging your sore little nub with his thumb and forefinger. He was going to work you into a second orgasm before he let himself go. It wasn't long until you came around his cock again, the tightening of it making him choke and moan while you could only stare at a ceiling; mouth open in a silent scream.

It took a few more thrusts but finally, finally he came. He cried out your name, letting his emission shoot hotly into you and relishing the little twitches of your body. Carefully he pulled you off of his cock, watching enraptured as his cum leaked out onto the sheets. "It was a lot this time..." 

His ring beeped one final time before giving out and suddenly Chat Noir was gone, leaving an exhausted Adrien in his place. "Are you okay?" He asked with such love in his voice, only to be met with a sound he couldn't identify. He only chuckled, wrapping his arms around you and carried you to the bathroom where he began to run a bath. "Was it good?" He watched you nod from the corner of his eye, "Should we do that again?"

He smiled as you gave him a look of complete lust and desire. The way you grinned sent bolts of electricity through his spine -- you looked like a sex goddess and it nearly made his knees buckle. 

Yes, you both were definitely going to do that again.

But this time, you were going to be on top.


End file.
